


your eyes will lead me (straight back home)

by busanboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? how to tag, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyung | Mark, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, My First AO3 Post, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, lol enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanboy/pseuds/busanboy
Summary: their love was quiet and unspoken, shared in the gentlest of times.





	your eyes will lead me (straight back home)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 lmao??,?, i love noren. that is all.

it wasn't the adrenaline twisting and turning through his veins that told him that he was in love with renjun. neither was it the clamminess of his hands when he was around the boy, nor how restless and violent jeno's heart would get, pounding against his ribcage so much that it hurt, upon seeing his snaggletoothed smile.

it was how he would witness the sunlight fall on renjun's hair, watching how it danced and played upon his tresses and highlighted its softness and shades of color. it was how gently and tenderly he would let the aforementioned boy's name spill out of his lips, always soothingly and with such care. it was how he would mindlessly fiddle with his fingers, sometimes intertwining them with his, sometimes gently massaging his palm. 

jeno was quite aware of how fast, how _exponential_ the growth of his heart for renjun was, and it worried him. there wasn't a second thought of holding back or 'taking it slow'. jeno was in perpetual free-fall. it was almost unnatural and, to him, implausible that the love and affection he felt was real. because how genuine can love fostered over only a few months or so of really knowing each other be?

but then again, renjun was something else. he was funny in the most unorthodox moments, his humor relaxed and natural and witty. he was kind in the subtlest ways, caring for people he didn't even have to. he was sensitive and intelligent, and he always thought through the things he wanted to do before doing them. the boy was calculative and patient, never jumping to conclusions too soon and always going through life with a sense of peace and calm.

jeno fell for the red-haired chinese boy fearlessly and with a lot of stumbling _(and yes, maybe his heart rate spiked when he hit the ground)_ , but in the end it was always renjun picking him up and helping him dust off his pants. 

renjun loved jeno, too. not in jilin, his birthplace, nor at the dorms in seoul had he felt such warmth of a home than he did in the korean boy's presence. the goosebumps that covered his skin when they kissed, the lightheadedness of euphoria when they laughed together; renjun couldn't get enough of him. 

their love translated to the cheeriness of their friends, too. even though chenle never missed a chance to tease the two (either by making the ugliest faces even if they so much as smiled at each other, or inviting jisung to poke fun along with him), seeing both boys in love filled chenle with contentment and, though he would never admit it, he was proud of them. mark kept it to himself, but when writing lyrics of people being in love, he often pictured the couple in front of him.

their love was poetic in the least pretentious way possible. it was almost unreal, how much they felt for each other. their love could be felt from jeno falling asleep on renjun's lap or chest, the latter massaging his scalp. it could be felt from how the younger would always unconsciously grab two water bottles after practice– one for him, and one for the other. it could be felt from their subtle hand-holding, the playing of each other's fingers and the daintiness of their touch.

jeno knew he was in love with renjun for a number of reasons. he wouldn't be able to list out all of them even if he tried. jeno didn't know what their future was going to be like, or whether this bout of happiness and bliss was temporary, but he knew how much he loved renjun, and that renjun loved him equally as much. 

and if jeno was supposed to receive a sign from heaven, a note from the universe that huang renjun was worth the clamminess of his hands or the bruising of his ribcage from his pounding heart, _this_ , this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't shitty w a capital S! also nothing is italicized because i'm posting via phone (too broke for a computer) so ya! hope it didn't affect the fic too much
> 
> edit: found out how to italicize n shit lmao! sry for being dumb for a sec
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
